galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Alya Cesaire
Alya Césaire9 is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and Marinette Dupain-Cheng's best friend. She is also the only admin of the Ladyblog and head of the school blog. Character PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Alya is a Martiniquan Creole-French girl with the height of 5'5" and a curvaceous body. She has heart-shaped lips, hazel eyes, and a mole above her forehead. Her hair is wavy and reddish-brown ombre, growing slightly past her shoulders and having light copper-red tips. PERSONALITY Alya is rather energetic, passionate, and funny, confident, yet down to earth. Alya's foresight have come in handy many times. After Marinette thinks she accidentally lost a video of Ladybug on Alya's cellphone, she explains that she had already posted the video on her blog, mindful that something might go wrong when she showed her clumsy friend the video. When it comes to anything involving Ladybug and Cat Noir, she easily becomes very excited and basically has a single goal of updating her blog as soon as possible, such as when she is kidnapped by the Pharaoh to be a sacrifice yet still records herself and live streams the video on her blog. Sometimes, she goes too far, such as spying on Chloé's locker, which results in her getting punished by Mr. Damocles. Alya doesn't like being undermined or doubted by others, especially when it comes to her work. If someone points out something wrong to her, she is to stubborn to admit they are right. Though her research is generally right when she takes her time, Alya tends to jump to conclusions, like quickly suspecting Chloé of being Ladybug after seeing the girl with her own Ladybug suit and toy yo-yo and mistaking them for the real ones. She also has a habit of never checking her sources or doing ethical investigating of her blog posts, while demanding others to provide proof for their claims, even though she doesn't do that herself often. OR1-(300) Alya and Marinette sharing macarons after befriending each other. Alya is extremely loyal, supportive, helpful, and sometimes pushy, such as when she goes out of her way to encourage and (sometimes literally) push Marinette into spending time with Adrien. She is also very stubborn when it comes to doing things her way, such as the photo shoot of Marinette's fashion line. Another side to her is that she can be a bit demanding at times just as keeping Nino in line about revealing Marinette's crush on Adrien. Alya has a dramatic side to her personality, such as when she pretends to be a unicorn with Manon and later makes an excuse to Adrien's photographer, who asks her to be a support model for Adrien, so Marinette can do the modeling instead. Having to babysit her younger siblings at home, she is great with kids, though sometimes she pushes her responsibility of watching them on Marinette so she can go on dates with Nino. OR1-(1044) Alya disregards her safety to film Ladybug. As described by Cat Noir in "The Pharaoh", Alya is a "brave chick," unafraid to get close to villains in her pursuit of the truth, tending to forget her safety at times and needing rescue by the very superheroes she is filming. As Ladybug, Marinette calls Alya bossy, feisty, and bold. Her bravery and determination has helped both civilians and superhéroes, such as when she makes a plan with her classmates to save Marinette and sacrifices herself in the process or rides a bike to distract the Gigantita from harming Ladybug, showing a more compassionate side towards her beloved ones in danger and great skills in leadership. Sapotis-000589 Alya is delighted when Ladybug presents her with the Fox Miraculous. Alya holds great admiration and respect for the two superheroes, especially Ladybug, wishing to know anything and everything about her. Much more, she wildly dreams of knowing Ladybug's identity, not once thinking about the consequences of posting the information on her blog, as Marinette pointed out to her in several episodes. However, she would respect her desire to keep it secret. Alya wishes to work alongside her, her dream coming true when the superheroine chooses her to wield the Fox Miraculous and asks her for her help in defeating Sapotis. She greatly values the trust Ladybug has in her, making her someone of her word above her burning desire to continue helping her teammates and thus giving her Miraculous back. Sapotis-000891 Rena Rouge assists Ladybug and Cat Noir. As Rena Rouge, Alya retains most of her personality traits such as her undying loyalty, trustworthiness, and curiosity. She is supportive of her allies, whom she gets very excited about working with, causing her to be a bit of a scatterbrain. A fast learner, she takes quickly to her abilities. As Lady Wifi, her desire for answers increases considerably. Despising Ladybug's secrecy, she will stop at nothing to find out her secret identity, even if it means exposing a horrible person underneath, such as when she believes that Chloé is Ladybug. Her speediness to update onlookers remains the same, but her methods for finding info become sneakier and harsher. As Oblivio, she wants nothing more than to erase the memories of everyone in Paris. Category:Females Category:Miraculous Ladybug